Adolf Hitler (Wolf3D)
Adolf Hitler (also known as Mecha-Hitler or Armored Hitler) is the boss of Episode 3 of Wolfenstein 3D, and the final boss of the original release before the release of the Nocturnal Missions expansion pack. Overview When the player first meets Hitler, he'll be in a large mechanical suit that's armed with quad Chain Guns. After having around half of his HP taken away, the suit will blow up, and Hitler will jump out with dual Chain Guns. While his sprites suggest he would cause more damage when armored, in fact he doesn't. The armor most likely is an excuse to give Hitler an amount of HP much higher than that of the other bosses. Both his forms combined have close to double the HP of Hans Grösse. Hitler fires 5 bullets per volley in each of the two forms. After being defeated, he will talk before melting into a pile of blood and bone, triggering the ending. In the 2nd Encounter episode of the Mac Family, Hitler is always the ultimate boss. The censored SNES port replaced Hitler with Staatmeister (Adolf Trautmann in the Japanese version) who uses Hitler's sprite, though edited somewhat - he lacks a mustache, has a completely redrawn death animation, and is blonde. The paintings of Hitler in the SNES port were also changed, Staatmeister has no mustache nor swastika armband. Shortly after the game was released Wolfenstein 3D was given a overhaul in controversy since it included Hitler, when back in the day Germany was still recovering from his reign in real life. Image:Jag_Mecha.gif|Atari Jaguar version Image:Jag_Hitler.gif Tactical analysis Before entering Hitler's room, make sure that you are fully stocked and healthy. You'll need all the firepower you can get. When you get into his room, find and kill all of the Officers in his room. Then focus on Hitler. Destroying Mecha-Hitler is surprisingly easy; Hug a corner, but keep a close distance between you and him, then open fire with your Chain Gun. The distance between you and him will greatly increase the amount of damage to both of you. As he takes a moment before he can start firing, you should be able to do some damage and take cover again before he has time to cause you serious harm. Unlike other enemies, Mecha Hitler has very audible footsteps, so listen for them when he is about to come into view. When his metal suit is destroyed, repeat the process. This time he is much faster (basically combining the speed of an Officer with the firepower of Hans Grösse). You'll have to reposition yourself much more often than you had to with Mecha Hitler. When he's dead, the episode/game will automatically end. If you need to heal and stock up on ammo, use the supplies in Hitler's room first. If you backtrack to grab supplies, Hitler will follow you. Quotes The poor quality of sound in the game makes it difficult to ascertain what is being said. Sources are given for what Id claims is the language, but this is sometimes open to criticism. ;"Die, Allied schweinhund!" :"Die, Allied pigdog!" File: "DIESND". Spoken on seeing the player. ;"Die Welt ist unser!" :"The world is ours!" 3DO/Macintosh ports. ;"Scheist!" :"Shit!" File: "SCHEISTSND". Spoken on destruction of mech suit. ;"Eva, auf wiedersehen!" :"Eva, good-bye!" File: "EVASND". Spoken on death. A cry to Eva Braun, Hitler's mistress. "Id Software apologizes to German speaking people everywhere." Data |} |valign=top| |} |valign=top| |} |} File:Mechahitlerconcept.jpg|Concept artwork References de:Adolf Hitler es:Adolf Hitler fr:Adolf Hitler nl:Adolf Hitler category:Wolfenstein 3D bosses